Stargazing
by jessthereader13
Summary: AU. Lyn is taken out of her school and wakes up in a new place. While she is there she learns a new language and how to fight. Even gets married under the light of the stars. OCxunknown. Is it Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama, or even a random Youkai? Who knows...


**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and my OC. They start talking in just English but then as the character learns more, Japanese. (Although it is all written in English.)**

" **Talking"**

' **Thoughts'**

I look up into the sky. It was the night before my wedding and I could feel the heat and silent comfort he was giving off. Looking at the stars makes me think of the family that I left behind. They look the same, but different. There is hundreds more in the sky due to less pollution being in the air. It has been 5 years since I ended up here.

 _FLASHBACKFLASHBACKFLASHBACKFLASHBACKFLASHBACKFLASHBACKFLASHBACK_

Walking to the office from the cafeteria is not that far, and have done it multiple times. But today, it seems different. I touch the doorknob and I get a static shock. ´That is weird, that has never happened before.´ I thought. As I am turning the doorknob, my vision is turning black and my head starts to hurt like someone is using a blow torch on it. I feel my knees buckle, hearing voices in the background my vision goes completely black and as soon as my knees touch the ground I know no more.

As I am coming to I hear voices that I don´t recognize, in fact it did not even sound like english, but something I would hear when watching anime. Groaning, with great effort I open my eyes. I groan a bit more as my eyes adjust. I hear the voices get louder, I am assuming that they are asking me how I am doing/if I am alright. Then I get a good look at the people that are looking down on me, as I have not move to prevent any damage to any potential injuries worse. I see an older women on my right with LOTS of wrinkles… and is that pink hair? As well as to teenagers that seem my age. The male on my right next to the old lady looks like one of the characters off of Grease, with his gelled back hair and leather jacket, white t-shirt, and jeans combo. I then look to other male that is watching me carefully with a leafy green emerald gauze with a while examining me for injuries I suspect. This one I raised my eyebrow at. His bright crimson hair that went down to the small of his back, and his girlish features reminded me of this character from one book series that like to reread occasionally. "Kurama. You look like that character Kurama from that one manga." I muttered. I saw the look of complete surprise and shock cross his face before it was covered by one of contemplative wariness. I did not see the same looks come across the other's faces. "I'm I injured in any way?" I ask. "No, but I want to know how you got here. That flash of light that chucked you out, what is it." I hear that old woman demand. I frowned trying to remember what happened to me before I blacked out. "Well I was heading to the office at my school to tell my mom that the NHS meeting was done and was ready to be picked up. As I turned the handle I got shocked, which was weird, and then my vision started going black along with the feeling that someone was is using a blow torch on it. Then I blacked out and I woke up here… Other than that I don't really know much." She looked like she was going to faint, I then looked at the male on my left and he looked like he was going to as well. The male on my right looked confused. Then I realised that she spoke with accented english. "I'm not in the United States, am I?" I ask. I looked at their faces, two were shocked, while the third still looked confused. **(AN: Guess which one is confused. :) )** I then saw him talk, I didn't understand a thing that came out of his mouth. The male on my left said, "You do know where you are right?" "No, I was at my school in Wyoming, MI, in the United States. If it is something different than that I have no clue." I watched him frown. "Well you are nowhere close to that location. You are in Japan, at Genkai's temple." he stated. "Wait, Genkai, as in the psychic master of the spirit wave, THAT Genkai?" I practically shouted. "I'm in a book series, a freaking BOOK SERIES. This kind of crap (AN: I am freaking out at this time, not entirely all there, you would too if you find out that you were in a book) only happens in _fanfiction_! Oh, _please_ let this not be an alternate dimension and I have no way of going home." I muttered at the end. I then sit up abruptly and proceeded to start hyperventilating completely ignoring what was going on around me, not seeing the looks of complete shock, distrust, and deep thinking. Then I hear a popping sound, startling me out of my hyperventilating, followed by a bunch of words that I now assume to be Japanese and force myself to calm down. I then hear the redhead answer the being that I am now assuming to be Botan-one of the guides to the underworld that works for Koenma.

* * *

I later find out that the people that found me where Genkai, Yusuke, and Kurama. They were trying this new technique that they suspect brought me there. Botan brought us to Koenma to figure out how to bring me back home. We went through the portal that would lead us into Koenma's office. As soon as we landed I saw Koenma, I burst out laughing, I ended up on the floor because I was laughing so hard. After I had finished, I got up and said in a very serious voice, "Your infant form is much more hilarious in reality than it is on the pages of a book." All around I could hear them chuckling, even Yusuke (or who I now thought was Yusuke) burst out laughing once Kurama translated what I said. I smirked when I saw a angry tick mark on Koenma's head. Spotting a chair I go over to it and sit down. "So." I started. "Am I in a alternate dimension in which what I have read in the books are real or just somehow ended up being teleported to Japan from America in which the books are just a strange occurrences?" I watch as Koenma's face go from shock to confusion to contemplation happen before he said, "I believe, this is without any tests, mind you, that you are in a different dimension. We will be doing some tests first, just to be certain." I frown at what he said, then sighed sadly, and said "Thank you for your time and honesty. Even if it is not what I wanted to hear." I stare at the floor, I could hear them murmuring behind me and guessed that either Kurama or Genkai was translating for Yusuke. As my entire conversation with Koenma was in English.

After discussing where I was going to be staying. I ended up agreeing to stay at Genkai's at which I was going to learn how to read, speak, and write Japanese. Seeing how for now, I have no way getting back to my own home. She even stated, this was non-negotiable, that she was going to teach me how to fight and use spirit energy that I somehow contain. In return though I was to help clean and cook with Yukina. Koenma was going to work out the details of me not being on any records in the system. As well as an identity.

* * *

A month has past in this manner, eat, sleep, train, help clean/cook, and learn how to survive in my new country. I heard the tell-tale popping sound that Botan made when entering the NingenKai. I set down the dish that I was rinsing and turned to see what Botan had to say, as the last time that I saw her was when she dropped us off back to Genkai's temple. I started to be concerned when I saw the pensive look on her face. I smiled sadly, thinking that I this is the confirmation that I _am_ stuck here without any way of going home. I said to her in short choppy sentences "Hello Botan, how about we sit down. Talk when everyone is here?" I saw her smile at the fact that I am getting a hang on speaking in Japanese. She nodded and I led her to the living room where I saw everyone waiting. When we were all seated, Botan told us her news. (In english, I am still learning.) Pausing every few sentences so that Kurama could translate for Yusuke. "Hello everyone. -she turned and looked at me- I am sorry to say that after several tests and retests (to be sure that we got it right), we now have the confirmation that you are indeed in a alternate dimension. In which to you what we do, think, or say is in a manga book. But we are able to send one letter to your family so that they know that you are okay" I nodded and sighed. Then I had a light-bulb moment, sitting up straight I asked, "what was the last major thing that has happened. I need to know where I am at plot wise in your guy's story." Kurama was the one who answered 1st. It had been a year since the tournament for the kingship for the Demon world." I sigh in relief. "Well, at least I don't have to worry anymore about messing up the plot anymore than I should have since I arrived. Although, I have to say, in some of the fanfiction stories that I have read in my world. You guys come up with the idea of making Yusuke's ancestor eat human food like burgers. Then again it was a crossover fanfic...OH CRAP!" I stated/shouted. I looked at everyone in horror, before stating, "Hiei is going to kill me! Once he reads my mind. I am pretty sure that he won't be pleased that I 'shipped' him with these other characters, _that are going to be forever unnamed_." 'It might be enough that he will give me a swift death.' Once everything was translated they all looked at me with pity, as they all silently agreed with me, I was going to die at Hiei's hand. I then asked Yusuke if he got back together with Keiko or not. It turned out that Keiko could no longer handle having him have to go off at random times to stop a demon from hurting other humans/stopping them from tak over the world and/or going off to train with Genkai.

* * *

It was another month, a total of two since I have arrived here, that I met Hiei face to face. Well, more like he was pointing his sword at my face while he was looking at me with the utmost look of hatred on his. A look that stated that I have a few seconds to plead for my life. I palled and threw my hands up in surrender and stated as fast as humanly possible, "I didn't say anything about who I 'shipped' you with only that I did and was going to be killed once you found out." I watched as he -with his glare decreased _very_ slightly- put his sword away, and moved out of my line of vision. "Onna, -it's Lyn, I muttered- you will refrain from 'shipping' me with anyone again. Got that." I heard him say from behind me. I nodded rapidly. I silently thanked the fact that Kurama and Genkai were harsh task makers as they made me accomplish learning how to speak, write, and read in the Japanese language. Fluently. _In two months._ "Good." I then heard nothing else so I turned around and saw that he was gone. So I shrugged and went back to sweeping the stairs to the temple. Unknowing of the pair of eyes watching me work. 'Mine.' The owner of said eyes thought.

* * *

Half way into the fourth month of my being in a new place I was outside staring at the stars. I was given the day off since it was my birthday. I thought about all that I have accomplished during it. I had learned how to read, write, and speak fluently in Japanese. As well as nearly being able to fend off and beat Kuwabara consistently when we spar. He still has years of experience of fighting on me. I then had the thought of asking Hiei if he would train me how to use a sword. But then dismissed it, it was better to ask later when he and I were on better terms. -Meaning, no longer glare hatefully at me when I was in the same room…- I was drawn out of my thoughts when I heard someone approaching me. I didn't bother seeing who it was, since they too were probably out here as well for the silence. Still staring at the stars I felt more than saw the person lay down next to me. "They are beautiful aren't they?" I whispered. I neither heard a confirmation nor denial, so I assumed that the silence was a yes. "Back where I am from you can't see this many stars, not even in the country anymore. My world is so polluted." I then said. After a few more hours of stargazing I started to stand up to go back inside, as it was getting cold, he then then shifted and silently stated that I could cuddle up next to him. I blushed as this was my crush (I would never say that to him though), but I scooted closer to him and he held me close to him as we stared up into the sky. We stayed like that for most of the night, before I couldn't fight off sleep no longer and drifted into a light doze. The next thing that I knew was that I was in my bed, and I had his jacket on. I smiled softly.

Later that day I silently returned his jacket, thanking him with my eyes. After a few more weeks of non-stop training, I gathered enough courage to ask Hiei to teach me how to fight with a sword. He accepted my request. Stating that I had to learn more than, "to just swing my arms around like an idiot and hope that I hit something." I knew this was directed more at Kuwabara, as he was currently trying to ask Yukina out on a date, she has yet to say yes. I am so proud. During the third month of my being in this new world Botan came saying that she knew why I was unable to go back to my dimension. I somehow have an avatism similar to Yusuke, but not the same one. They also figured out a way to activate it without me dieing several times. We are still trying to figure out what it is.

During my fifth month my crush asked me out on a date, to which I said. "Yes! I would love to." We are going to see a movie that I was interested in seeing. Ironically it was the Avengers. To them, in this dimension, it just came out in theaters.

ENDFLASHBACKENDFLASHBACKENDFLASHBACKENDFLASHBACKENDFLASHBACK

I smiled and cuddled closer to my soon-to-be mate/husband. He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me closer, just like the first time that we went stargazing together.

The End.

 **AN: Unless I get enough reviews saying that they want a sequel, along with knowing the Identity of the male that I am with.**


End file.
